Kiss Me Slowly
by i-am-unicornBS
Summary: Busking on the street was the last place Santana expected to fall in love. One-shot. Santana POV


**Just a short one-shot I had in my head after listening to Parachute-Kiss Me Slowly. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kiss Me Slowly**

My fingers moved rhythmically and in time with the beat inside my head and my heart. I could feel the vibrations of every single noise made against my chest, my stomach and my hands. Music to my ears. You stare at me and I stare back. You don't speak your thoughts and you don't come any closer than what you already are, but that's okay because this will probably only be a onetime thing. We probably won't see each other again.

And when you do decide to leave, you turn and walk away and I just watch you go, no need to stop you because we don't know each other, I'm nothing to you. This is just a onetime thing.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

I saw you again. Same place. Same circumstances. I still don't know you and you still don't know me, but it was still the best part of my day. This time as I watched you leave and walk away I prayed to which ever god looks down upon me that you would just turn around. Just take one last look. Remember.

You did.

It was just a glance but that one quick glance had me smiling for the rest of the day.

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

You weren't where I would normally see you the next time I spotted you all alone. You were closer to me. Only slightly but that's okay, baby steps. You smiled at me when you caught my eye. I'd seen you smile before but never as largely as you did then. Your teeth were bared and your lips stretched and pushed up into your cheeks so far you had dimples forming. I had to smile back, so I did. I continued to strum against my guitar, my eyes never leaving your own. I felt like I was drowning. Drowning in two bright blue pools of magical water.

Yes magical. The effect you had over me reminded me of the mermaids from '_the pirates of the Caribbean_' but instead of luring me in with your voice (although it wouldn't surprise me if you could do that too), you reeled me in with your eyes. I felt like I was under your control and I'd do _whatever_ you asked of me. _Wanky._

The clinking of coins brought me back to the real world. The world where you were the girl with the pretty summer dresses and expensive looking belongings and I on the other hand, was the girl with the overly played guitar sitting on my lap, an old open case laying in front of me collecting my _income_ for the day and my tatty old clothes with large holes ripped into the knees of my jeans.

We were too different to ever be more than strangers. _I _was too different.

You belonged in a world of beautiful and precious things, a world of never ending opportunities and endless supplies of greatness. That's your world and this is mine; sitting on the outside looking in, staring ahead at what I could only dream of.

But when you smiled at me, your blue eyes shining in the sun, you took that step over the invisible line separating your world from mine. And that one smile made a realist like myself into a dreamer and maybe possibly, a believer.

_I can see there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes_

_I can breathe you in._

You came back just like you always do. I would see you every day, sans the weekend, for weeks. You would just stand there and watch me. But now you were becoming bold. You were walking into my territory, into my world. Every step you took towards me, the further you went from what you knew and understood.

I wasn't complaining, after all, it's good to try new things.

I watched you with interest as you sashayed your hips with every step, every cock of your hips in perfect time with the beat I was creating with my guitar. It was like the music and the rhythm were living inside of you, taking over your brain and your body, controlling what you did and how you moved.

You could dance. Sure, I'd never seen you dance before, but I can see it in the way you walk, with a bounce in your step, how sometimes you would point your toe before flattening your foot against the pavement and how you would move with such perfectly timed movements.

You're a dancer and I'm sure, a great one at that too. That would explain the chiselled muscles you had on your arms and legs and I'm sure other places too.

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

I sung with purpose, a smile and a faint blush, to the most beautiful girl, who to me, still didn't have a name. But that didn't matter, you knew I existed and that's all I could care about at that moment in time.

I'd look from you, to my guitar and to the case in front of me as I saw friendly passer-byers drop their unwanted change into it. But most of the time I just looked at you. I watched you become so enthralled by either what I was doing, how I was doing it or maybe you were just enthralled by me.

I wish.

You stood and watched for maybe another five minutes before you swiftly passed by my spot on the ground, dropped a couple of coins into the guitar case and continued on your merry way. You were so graceful when you walked, your steps so soft and smooth that you may as well of been hovering above the ground.

Like an angel.

I don't think I was able to wipe that dopey grin from my face at all that night.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see,_

_Is the skyline, through the window._

_The moon above you and the streets below._

Every night I pack up at six and am gone at ten past six at the latest. There's not much to pack away after all. So tonight is the same. I pull out a zip lock bag from my backpack and fill it with all the coins and notes I had earned today; totally $73.70, not bad I guess.

I put my bag on my back and moved to gather my case so I could return my baby to its home. I didn't get the chance though because there you were, standing over my case with some coins and two pieces of paper. My eyebrows had furrowed at what you held before me as you stretched your arms out in front of yourself to hand them over.

I didn't move to grab them, how could I when you were finally standing in front of me, looking right at me so intensely. I tried to smile but it just ended up looking like a nervous twitch of my lips but I think you understood my goal because you smiled back so brightly I felt like I was going to faint.

"These are for you", for a second I thought I may have actually fainted or was at least hallucinating because I could have sworn I saw little pink love hearts floating around in the air between us. Call me crazy but I swear it happened.

"Uh, w-what are they?", I tried desperately to sound cool, calm and collected but I guess you, the girl with no name, has some strange effect on me.

"Well these are coins, you know, for busking", you smirked at me and I could have died because of that one look alone. "This...", you separated the two pieces of paper, and held the bigger one out towards me which I grabbed from your hold, "Is a confirmed letter saying that you have a meeting scheduled for this date with a record label". I think at the time my eyebrows were somewhere up in my hair because of how high I seemed to have raised them.

Who does that though? Who just hands out letters for a meeting with a label to a lonely busker on the sidewalk. You do, that's who.

"But...I...W-why are you...?", You confused my head way too much but at the same time I loved the feeling of something you did, because _you_ did it.

"I've been watching you perform for so long and I know that you know that. And it just so happens that I work with a label and pulled some strings because I know talent when I see it and you are incredible", you quickly responded in a sing song voice. I think that was about the time that my brain decided to remember how to the simple task of smiling because I think I could have possibly looked like a crazy person by how big I smiled towards you.

"Thank you, just wow. Thank you so much, um ...?", I left room for you to reply and tell me your name which you happily did and if my eyes don't deceive me than I think I noticed you smile wider and bite softly on your lower lip and you bounced lightly in place, excited for the opportunity to have me know your name, why you're excited, I really know.

"Brittany. I'm Brittany", Of course you have a beautiful name, you would have to with a face and body like yours.

"I'm Santana",

"Well _Santana _how about you ask me what the other piece of paper is", you took a step closer, with that movement I felt the air leave my lungs as your eyes drooped slightly and I could have sworn they darkened to a deeper blue. I could only gulp as I struggled to take in deep breaths but was not succeeding.

"W-What is it?", you grabbed my hand and I don't think I'd ever felt something so incredible before. Your skin was smooth and creamy and so warm wrapped around my smaller one.

You slipped your hand away but left the paper in your wake, I didn't wait long before I was unfolding it and peering down at what was undoubtedly your number. Well fuck. This has been as amazing day.

"There's one more thing I need to give you", One more step closer and my heart began beating crazily inside of my chest.

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

"Wha –", No time to talk I suppose. Your lips were soft and sure, so confident in their ministrations. It's strange that I had only just been given the pleasure of knowing your name yet now your lips were pressed so firmly to mine.

Maybe I wasn't the only one who was kept up at night with the thoughts of knowing you in a more personal way. Maybe I hadn't been the only one who had dreams gladly invaded by such a wonderful presence. Maybe you felt it too.

It makes me think;

What is love?

Is love at first sight real or just make believe?

It is possible or only a dream we strive to reach but never actually do?

What is it? If I had to answer that question now my answer would be; you.

_When the times comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please review because I love reviews and favourite, follow, etc etc, you guys know the drill.**_

_**Thanks for your time :)**_


End file.
